CHEATER
by skywriter26
Summary: Max's boyfriend, Dylan cheats on her with Nudge and Max forms new friendships with a group and call themselves the flock but will Max and Fang's relationship be more than just "a friendship" FAX! NIGGY!
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST FANFIC PLEASE BE NICE + REVIEW BAMBII EYES OR ELSE I'LL HAVE ANGEL MIND CONTROL YOU :) **

**LITTLE MAX+ DYLAN BUT DON'T WORRY CAUSE I HATE MYLAN WANT TO KILL DYLAN AND I LOVE FAX!**

Getting cheated on sucks. I have first hand experience. It's like getting front row tickets to see a movie that you don't even want to see. I'm Max Ride, not Maxine, just Max. Call me Maxine, and I'll break your face. Anyway, I'm 15, and just started high school, or what I call h-e-double hockey sticks. I'm not a nerd, but I'm not a prissy cheerleader either. My best friend's name is Ella Martinez, and I have two twin siblings, Gazzy and Angel. Well, Gazzy's real name is George, but we call him Gazzy. You'll find out why. I also **had **(notice the had) a boyfriend named Dylan. This is the dickhead that cheated on me. And this how he did it.

Me and Dylan have been going strong for 3 months. He asked me to go this party at the mall for all highschoolers, the kind of party where prissy cheerleaders tried to boss everyone around. It's kind of like a repeat of school so why bother. I told Dylan I'm bailing and babysitting Gazzy and Angel.

"K Max see you tomorrow" he said and pecked me on the cheek I waved while fingering the necklace he gave me on our second date. It was half a heart with 1 wing. He told me he had the other half. I never took it off.

I went home where Ella was already waiting. No she's not creepy or a stalker she has a spare key I've known her since she was a diva in diapers.

"Hey girlfriend," Ella said. Before I could ask why in the world she was here she continued without even pausing to take a breath. "We have got to get you a decent outfit for the party tonight.'

"No, you don't 'cause I'm not going" She looked at me as if I had 3 heads and started laughing. "What?" I asked

"You just told me you're not going to the biggest party of the year."

"Um…yeah cause I'm not. I have to baby-sit."

"Ok Max that's not a can bring them along. We always have Total's leash." If I didn't know Ella, I would think she was joking. But I've known Ella for a long time. And I know that she doesn't joke about these things.

"Are you crazy? We can't bring Gazzy and Angel on a leash."

"Why not? Is there a law that prevents us to do that?"

"Yeah, it's called child torture." Just then Angel and Gazzy walked in.

"We heard you guys talk," said Angel, "and we think we could just play in the arcade 'til the party's over."

I reply and say, "I don't know guys."

Ella says, "OMG Max even your little sister knows how important this party is."

"I guess it could work," I muttered. "You win."

Now we're looking through Ella's wardrobe. It is like looking through Aeropostale that girl has shopping issues.

"Ella why couldn't we have just looked through my wardrobe." I asked.

"Because your ideas of clothes are jeans and t-shirts"

"And hoodies," I added but after looking at Ella's expression I said "Never mind"

So I ended up wearing a strapless black dress that went up to my knees. And I wore this gunk on my face which Ella called make-up. Trust me, I put up a good fight, but when Ella threatened to tell my mom where I hide my chocolate chip cookies, I had to do things her way.

"See Max, it's not that bad."

"Yes it was. Wait it was worse."

"Don't be a party pooper."

"Whateve. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Now all high school parties are the same. Jocks and cheerleaders are on the dance floor. Nerds aren't even invited. And people who are normal, like _moi_ just hang around in the corner, with their "group."

Ella has this weird obsession about commenting on couples.

"Okay so there's a dude in all black and a red head bimbo. They're sucking faces." Ella says.

"Can we not stalk couples? It's seems wrong." And Ella ignores me with a wave of her hand. That little drama queen.

"Oh here's an interesting couple," starts Ella, "A mocha skin…."I start tuning Ella's voice out, but then I hear, "…..and a blond dude with bright blue eyes…kind of like a surfer."

Then I take a closer look at the couple.

"Dylan?" Then I tell Ella, "Stay here, I've got some business to do."

I pull the couple apart. It was Dylan. Boy, did he have some explaining to do.

"Um excuse me," I say to the mocha colored girl, "who are you? Why are you making out with my boyfriend?"

The mocha girl replies, "I'm Monique, but everyone calls me Nudge. And your boyfriend? This is my boyfriend."

"Yeah he was cheating on us. And now he's my **ex-**boyfriend." I said.

Nudge agrees and says "He's my ex-boyfriend too.

I said with fake sarcasm, "Wow Dylan, first you had two girlfriends, and now you have zip, zero, and NADA! What can you say to that?" Dylan just walks away.

"Ugh, that stupid cheater. I can't believe he did this. He even gave me this necklace," said Nudge angrily, trying to rip off the necklace.

"Wait," I said, "can I see the necklace?"

It was half a heart with one wing. The perfect half of my necklace!

I took out my half from under my shirt and showed it to Nudge.

"This is messed up not only did he cheat on his but he gave us the same necklace! I mean really he blah blah blah…" rambled on Nudge. Man that girl can talk.

"Nudge instead of talking, why don't we show use our singing skills to tell everyone what a scumbag Dylan is?" I said. Nudge was grinning. She knew what I was talking about.

We walked up to the DJ and shouted, "Stop the song!"

The DJ whispered, "Are you crazy? Why did you stop the song?"

I tell him, "We were just cheated on."

"Wow," said the DJ, "I don't care."

"Rude much? What about a bribe?" reaching for her purse.

That guy must be a stalker because he said, "Bribery works."

"Wait Nudge," I said deviously, "I have a better idea. THREATHENING."

"uh yeah like you two 14 year old girls in dresses can threaten me!" he said chuckling

"Really?"I quickly grabbed a fist full of his shirt, which made him rise 6 inches, he gulped nervously.

"On the other hand," he said, "threatening works too."

I smiled sweetly "Begging on your Knees by Victoria Justice."

"This is to Dylan the scumbag that broke our hearts" Nudge said

Nudge bold/ Max italicized/both underlined

_**You had it all**__**  
><strong>__**The day you told me**__**  
><strong>__**Told me you want me**__**  
><strong>__**I had it all**__**  
><strong>__**But let you fool me**__**  
><strong>__**Fool me completely**__**  
><strong>__yeah, I was so stupid__  
><em>_To give you all my attention__  
><em>_'Cause the way you played me__  
><em>_Exposed your true intention__  
><em>_**and One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me**__**  
><strong>__**yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede**__**  
><strong>__You mess with me?__  
><em>_And mess with her!__  
><em>_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve__  
><em>_yeah, One day you'll be begging on your knees for me__  
><em>_**So watch your back**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause you don't know when or where I could get you**__**  
><strong>__**I set the trap and when I'm done**__**  
><strong>__**then You'll know what I've been through**__**  
><strong>__so Oh, mister player do you feel like the man now__  
><em>_and I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out__**  
><strong>__**And One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me**__**  
><strong>__**yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede**__**  
><strong>__You mess with me?__  
><em>_And mess with her!__  
><em>_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve__  
><em>_yeah, One day you'll be begging on your knees for me__  
><em>_**I know I'm being bitter**__**  
><strong>__**But I'ma drive you under**__**  
><strong>__**Cause you just don't,**__**  
><strong>__**Don't deserve a "happy ever after"**__**  
><strong>__**but what you did to me**__**  
><strong>__**After you told me**__**  
><strong>__**You never felt that way**__**  
><strong>__**it was only just a game**__**  
><strong>__You had it all__  
><em>_and one day!__  
><em>_and One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me begging on your knees for me__  
><em>_yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede crawling like a centipede__  
><em>_You mess with me?__  
><em>_And mess with her!__  
><em>_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve__  
><em>_yeah__, One day you'll begging on your knees for me_

I finished with a smirk. The applause was deafening I know I'm awesome. Then I looked at Nudge waving to the crowd. I mean we're awesome


	3. Chapter 3

After we came of stage two guys came to meet us one had strawberry blond hair and the other wore all black. I had a feeling I knew him from somewhere.

"Hey strawberry shortcake and emo dude," I said

"Hey it's Iggy not strawberry shortcake" he retorted

"Fang" emo dude said

"You don't talk allot do you? I love to talk I can't live without talking. Once some tried to tape my mouth shut but I still kept talking even though it was sounding like mumbles…" Nudge kept rambling I slapped her mouth shut.

"You're scaring them away," I said with a smile.

"Hey Fangles" Oh look it was bimbo now I remembered it was one of the couples Ella was stalking "why are you hanging out with these freaks?" Who the fudge was she calling freaks she is the one wearing ridiculously tall heels and a dress that could pass of as a shirt. I clenched my fists as "Fang" shrugged and walked away following bimbo as if his life depended on it.

Iggy shook his head and followed Fang without another word.

Pros of this suckish party:

Diss Dylan

Meet Nudge

Singing

Cons that made the suckish party suck more:

Dylan cheated on me

Nudge talks a Lot

Met an emo, demented bimbo, and strawberry shortcake.

All in a day's work Not bad


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own MR JP does

Chapter 4

Sorry for long wait please review*Bambii eyes*

After eating a tub of icecream that nigh(not because of guilt but because of breaking up with a dickhead I went to sleep listening to my i-pod

I woke up late cause I didn't set the alarm Now I have school l YAY! Notice the sarcasm. I wore torn jeans and a shirt that said take a picture it'll last longer. If you haven't caught by now I'm one of the rule breakers along with Ella. I'm the nightmare of all teachers. So I went to algebra just because I'm a rule breaker doesn't mean I'm not a genius. I dropped my bag on a nerd's desk and pushed him off. I'm not a mean person but that kid always blows his nose in my face so he kind of deserves it. Then HE walks through the door now normally I don't mope over boys but I really thought we had something going on. He comes towards me with open arms as if I'm a damsel in distress. I spit at his face. Yeah not the most polite thing to do but he deserved it. I spent math doodling randomly without looking at the picture then when the bell rang I was going to rip the page and throw in the recycling bin(shockingly I do recycle) but I saw that I had drawn Dylan jumping off a cliff so I decided to save the picture after all. I went to art Usually it was my favorite class but yet again Dylan was in it and I sat next to him so know I had to move my seat. I looked to see who I can tolerate to sit with the rest of the semester and my eyes landed on emo dude.

"Hey" I said dropping my bags in the seat next to his "I didn't know you were in this class." He didn't reply. Instead he was intently drawing something "I get that you're quiet but could answer me." I said annoyed. I huffed and drew random blobs on my paper. Then I tried talking again. "So what kind of emo depressing pictures are you drawing?"

"Not Emo," he said

"It doesn't hurt to talk in complete sentences" I replied "Can I see your NON emo picture?"

"No"

"PLEASE I won't laugh even if you are a terrible artist," I promised.

"No!" he said irritated

I grabbed the sketch it was a beautiful house and there was a girl maybe 17 laughing.

"Oooo is that your girlfriend! Red haired bimbo has competition."  
>Fang violently grabbed his books looked at me in the eye "No its not my girlfriend its my dead sister!" he then stormed out of the room ignoring the teacher's protests.<p>

It was probably the longest thing he had ever said to me but I didn't realize that cause all I felt was guilt.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Art was over it was lunch. I usually sit with the cheerleaders and jocks (aka the popular kids). But now that Dylan and I broke up (or more like Dylan cheated on me,) I obviously can't **there **anymore. Ella is with Travis, her boyfriend aka Dylan's best friend. She shot me an apologetic look, and I nodded in response. I felt like a new kid totally lost and not at all like my usual self.

After almost sitting with the nerds (ugh), Nudge called me over and said, "Hey Max come and sit with us!" Next to Nudge were Iggy and Fang. Fang! Obviously this would put me in an awkward position but he didn't even glance in my direction.

"Where's the red head bimbo?" I asked Fang, _the man of many words_.but obviously our little spat was not forgotten because he just shrugged and kept eating.

Iggy pulled me to a side and said "Fang caught Lisa making out with Dylan. They are done." Gulp! First Lissa then I made it worse for him by making fun of his dead sister. I felt a sick feeling in my stomach. Its called guilt Max my inner conscience said wisely. Usually I would tell it to shut up but Since I was feeling "guilty" I decided to take its sarcastic tone.

"Well I guess all of had great night yesterday." I said sarcastically. But I don't think Iggy heard me cause he was too busy staring at Nudge with googly eyes. Nudge was staring sadly at Dylan. Great! I thought sarcastically, all we need is another love triangle in our lives.


	6. Chapter 6

I NEED REVIEWS PLEASE *BAMBII EYES*

As soon as fang left I knew I had to follow him. Trust me not something I enjoy doing. Ironically he was in the art room painting. I didn't go see what it was because I wasn't making the same mistake twice.

"Max," he said acknowledging my presence without looking up from the paper.

I took a deep breath.

"Sooooooooo…" I said dragging out the word trying to delay the inevitable.

"He didn't reply but the silence was taunting me to go on.

"You know about what happened earlier in the day…well I'm sss…orry"

"What" he said cupping a hand around his ear.

"I'm sorry okay?" I snapped at him 'dead sister or no dead sister I am so not repeating that again." Then I felt bad and added "I haven't done this apologizing thing before okay?"

"Really I would have never guessed that!" he replied sarcastically. I snorted

"For a guy who got dumped you sure are happy."I muttered

"Eh! She was a skank I knew it would happen eventually." He said shrugging.

I raised an eyebrow at this. "Plus it was hilarious watching you suffer."

"So you're telling me I didn't have to go through that whole thing!" I said angrily.

By this time we had come so close our noses were touching. Before I could move Nudge burst into the room. She immediately dropped her books and squealed.

"ZOMG!" she screamed. I put my hands up like a prisoner.

"Nudge it is sooooooooooo not what it looks like."


	7. Chapter 7

I AM SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPPIES BUT I HAVE NO INSPIRATION I NEED THE PEOPLE'S OPINION AND U GUYS ARE THE PEOPLE. I WANT TO BE AN AUTHOR AND I REALLY NEED U GUYS 2 REVIEW AND GIVE ME ADVICE IF U DON'T LIKE IT THERE IS NO POINT FOR ME TO CONTINUE THANK U SO MUCH FOR ALL THE PEOPLE THAT HAVE REVIEWED SO FAR HERE IS AN EXTRA LONG CHAPPIE JUST FOR U GUYS. I USUALLY DON'T DO AUTHOR NOTES BUT I FELT THIS WAS IMPORTANT!

She just giggled and smiled knowingly as if we were the stupid ones.

"Zomg!" she said again (what does the Z stand for anyway?) "You'll be the new hot couple and I can be the 1st to spread the news! Hot bad boy with Dylan's ex! Both dumped yesterday. I bet you guys will get married and…." Nudge rambled on and on. Wait a second Fang gets hot bad boy as his description and I get Dylan's ex, I'm offended. Fang reading my mind smirked then at the same time we clapped a hand over Nudge's mouth who had somehow got the topic to fluffy white bunnies.

"LISTEN TO ME NUDGE WE ARE NOT DATING!" I screamed in her ear.

"Fang and Max are dating?" a new voice said while coming in the room

"Great," I said sarcastically turning to see the newcomer, "First Nudge , now Iggy,all we need is Dylan and Lissa so we can have a party!"

Nudge obviously doesn't get sarcasm and was actually going to get them so I had her arm and keep her in place.

"Well at least you didn't put your hand on my mouth this time!" she said beaming.

"Don't jinx it," I growled at her annoyed. She backed away a couple of steps. Fang and Iggy were snickering in a corner I raised a fist at them and they abruptly stopped.

"Oh Max!" Nudge said trying miserably to be cheery. "You won't believe this." I raised an eyebrow at her(taking some tips from Fang here) "I got us an interview with Sam we get to tell him about our incident with Dylan!"

When she saw my incredulous expression she weakly added "Did I mention we are on the front page?" I blinked a couple of times and realized she was serious.

"NO! you want me to talk about Dylan to Sam?" She giggled nervously. Our school has the lamest newspaper that is made by one kid(Sam). Last week the front page was his booger. When the school board realized no one was buying the newspaper they made it mandatory to buy one or else go to detention. So naturally once a week all teachers have to stay an extra 2 hours to maintain the whole student body cause no one wants to waste their money on that piece of junk. "I don't think so Nudge," I said. She gave me her death glare. I didn't bother turning to Iggy or Fang for help. So naturally I had no choice but to let Nudge drag me through the hallways towards the doomed interview as people gave us the cuckoo sign.

AT THE INTERVIEW

As soon as we came in the room we came to see Sam picking his nose and inspecting his booger. When he saw us he blushed bright red and hastily brushed his hands on his pants.

"Hi thanks for coming!" and pointed to two desks for us to sit at while knocking over a stack of papers. I just raised an eyebrow at the hand that had just been up his nose and

shook my head while nudge just smiled apologetically.

"So let's start the interview." He said grabbing a crumpled piece of paper and a blunt pencil. Nudge happily shared details about her love life while I counted sheep. Then Sam

directed a question at me.

"Are you disappointed about your breakup with Dylan" he said ready to write my response. I looked at booger boy all my bottled up anger poured out.

** (I don't like cursing I'm using Beeps instead be creative guys)**

****Dylan is beeppity beep beep bee" Now it was Nudge;s turn to clamp a hand over my mouth.

"I don't think the school board will approve of this language." he said nervously.

"Tell the school board to" I was cut of again by Nudge who beamed at Sam.

"I think we're done Sam thanks for your time." As she politely dragged me out I shot a death glare at Sam which said we weren't done and I'd deal with him later.

"Well that went well" she said

"Sure it did." I said sarcastically.


	8. Chapter 8

BE WARNED THIS IS A NUDGE MOMENT-

ZOMG!21 REVIEWS THANK U GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH BUT SINCE I AM SELFISH I WANT MORE THANK U GUYS FOR ALL THE ADVICE I'VE TRIED TO INCORPRATE YOUR IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER. IT'S A LONG ONE JUST FOR ALL OF U. I DON'T HOW THE WHOLE BETA THING WORKS BECAUSE I'M NEW WITH THE WRITING FANFICS THING BUT IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS JUST REVIEW.

These few weeks me, Nudge, Fang, and Iggy have formed a close friendship or at least we started doing everything together. When Dylan and his pathetic gang aka the jocks and cheerleaders, got the named the Pack because our school mascot is a wolf. Nudge decided we need to have a name because it would give us "unity" we (Fang, Iggy, and I that is) weren't too thrilled but when Nudge let the Bambii eyes work its magic we were named the Flock although we flat out refused when she started hinting for us to wear matching t-shirts. We were ridiculously teased until I broke Travis's nose and screamed like a sissy. Let's say Ella wasn't too thrilled. Lately Ella has been acting like Lissa they have been all friendly to each since my break-up I am not the possessive jealous type of best friend but I confronted Ella about this during the bus ride.

"Why are you and the skank getting so close?" Yup that's me blunt Max. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why are you so jealous after all you have your gang of birds now."

"Are you making fun of the flock even after I broke your boyfriend's nose?" Her features visibly darkened and I swear steam was coming out of her ears.

'You're just jealous Max because Dylan doesn't want you back but he'd be stupid to do that after all he's got Lissa now." She retorted in a snarky tone. I blinked surprised a side of Ella I'd never seen before had emerged. I bet it was Lissa or a late reaction from being with my sarcastic self for all these years. I quickly thought of a comeback.

"You know the same will happen to you right? Travis never really loved you or even liked you." She looked like she was just slapped. Hard. To infuriate her anger further I added, "He even hit on me a couple of days after he asked you out."

"You're lying!" although her expression was unsure. When she saw me smirking she gained some confidence to add "See Max your stupid tomboy addiction is making all the guys leave you if only you had put on some make up you'd actually look hot," Saying this she left I felt like she had punched me in the gut. Only 1 tear escaped from my eye as I got down from the bus. I hate anyone that accuses me in any way even if its my best…..I mean ex best friend. I'd show her that I could pull of the whole slutty look and look hot at the same time. I never ever thought I would just say that. I got home and took out the mini short skirt and a purple spiggati strap top. The outfit Ella left me in case I ever fell of a cliff and got amnesia and thought that I was a girly girl. She also had forget her make-up bag from when she was dressing me up for the thing at the mall. It was maybe only 3 weeks ago but felt like a decade. I put the clothes on staring at my reflection as I unconsciously kept trying to pull down my skirt. Now I stared nervously at the make-up or as I like to call it the "gunk" I had no clue how to put it let alone the names of the different makeup. I held up a red tube and put it back down. Ella had probably done my make-up 5 times my entire life. You didn't think I'd actually pay attention while she did it and I honestly was dreaming about my mom's chocolate chip cookies while she was. You should try one they are heaven. Actually don't if you eat one its one less for me. Time to call in the expert.

"Angel!" I yelled. Don't judge she's a smart 7 year old and actually pays attention when Ella puts make-up on me.

"Wait I'm coming don't get your panties in a twist." As much as I wanted to retort to that I couldn't. Angel is my little prodigy, basically my mini me I've taught her everything she knows. When she looked at me her mouth dropped wide open.

"Since when does Max have a twin sister?"


	9. Chapter 9

HEY GUYS THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS PLEASE LWT ME GET AT LEAST 35 OR ELSE I WON'T UPATE AS FAST PLEASE!BAMBII EYES*

STEAMY FAX IS THE NEXT CHAPPIE DON'T WORRY BUT YOU GUYS HAVE TO BE A BIT PATIENT

"Hey" I protested defensively, "I don't look that different. Then I looked at my revealing clothes an sighed "Never mind."

"Okay Max," she said putting her hands on her hips looking like she was 16 instead of 7.

"You never wear make-up willingly so what's really up?" she said plopping herself on my bed looking up at me expectantly. I rearranged my face to look pitiful.

"What if I have changed and feel like putting on…" What's this goop called again? Oh yeah! "make up once in a while?" Angel raised an accusing eyebrow at me. I sighed then poured out the whole story yup I'm gushing out my soul to a 7 year old but in my defense she is really persuasive.

"So you're telling me that all the times Ella has begged and pleaded you to wear make up you've said no but now when she's offending you, you are wearing make-up.." when she saw my confused face she added "the goop Max is called make-up." When I nodded understandingly she continued. "now you're wearing make-up on your own free will."

When I made a face she sighed which meant she'd help. Then out of no where she brought a red tube to my face. My brain told me to run and I shot out of my seat.

"Max you can't prove to Ella she's wrong unless you wear the make-up." My competition spirit kicked in I nodded determinedly and prepared my self. No it was not "fun" and girls that do this for pleasure are bleeping idiots. Angel tried explaining me how to put in on but all I heard after she said my name was a drone. I had to I looked decent and not like me at all. I had to make sure it was me and all I could say was that Angel gave me a lot of weird looks afterwards. When I went down the next day in my clothes my mom started screeching I grabbed the nearest knife and called out where's the robber? It turns out she was excited about my outfit. You see mom and Ella have tried so long to make me girlier but it never happened so she sort of gave up this gave quite the surprise.

'Oh my gosh Max you are adorable." I made a face. Most moms would make their daughter change after seeing this outfit but not my mom. "Honey you finally got out of your silly I want to be a boy face!" she said delightedly. I glanced at Gazzy who was making a choking/gagging expression I slapped him on the arm as a signal to not say anything stupid.

"Max I know this is the year for you to finally fall in love." She said with a dreamy expression. "I met your dad this year you know at the dance." She was obviously lost in past memories.

"Yeah how well did that turn out?" I said a bit nastily considering our "dad" ditched us when I was 11. I grabbed a bagel and walked to school. When I got to class people stared at me. What did I look that bad? I bet I had a maple syrup stain or something. First I try to look cool wearing make-up(see I finally got the name right) and know I got a stain. This will totally ruin my Rep. Just then Nudge let out a huge scream in my ear.

"ZOMG!" Oh great I bet I'm partially deaf now. Great way to start the day.

"What Nudge?" I said a bit bit annoyed.

"You look hot!" she said beaming at me. I blinked at her startled. I have been called almost everything but never hot. Little did I know that was going to change as a bunch of jocks headed our way.


	10. Chapter 10

_**REVIEW**_

Nudge gave me an excited glance as 5 idiots made their way towards us. The leader of their little pack, Sam Smith, the biggest sexist pig in this world, including Iggy. They had a hungry expression in their eyes and if I was most girls I would have wet my pants with excitement seeing 5 hot guys talking to me but NEWSFLASH- I'm not most girls.

"What do you want Smith?" I snarled at him. When their jaws dropped at my indifference towards them I smirked a little.

"Close your mouth unless you want to catch flies." I advised. Smith immediately snapped his jaw shut but instead of backing away he inched closer. His awful breath came down on me momentarily making me speechless that such a stench could exist, I mean haven't you heard of a breath mint?

"Um do you mind?" I said shoving him as hard as I could using all my strength. He stumbled and fell but kept persisting anyway. God I thought some people just don't know when to give up. Meanwhile Nudge kept looking nervously incase any teacher happened to come our way.

"Hey!" he said suddenly, "I swear you look like the tomboy in our school…What's her name?" he said snapping his fingers, "Fax, Dax….Nope, definitely Pax. Aren't you her twin?"

I responded, "First of all, it's Max, not Pax. And second of all, what's with me having twins?"

"So, you on for Friday night?" he said in what he thought was a seductive tone. FYI Whispering does not make a tone seductive .

Before I could punch him, someone beat me to it. Fang. In all his glory, or whatever glory he has.

"I was about to take care of that myself," I told Fang.

"Yeah, cuz you were doing _sooo_ well before. And I am expecting a thank you."

"Why would I thank you if I could do it myself?" I shot back.

Suddenly, he leaned closer. And closer. Until…

"Whoa! Invasion of my personal bubble?" I said.

"Pop." Fang said.

"Did you just pop my personal bubble?" I asked in a deadly tone.

"Yep." Then, like the coward he is, he ran away. All the way to Mr. B's science class. We barged in the middle of his "amazing" lecture on evolution.

"Ms. Ride, Mr. Venom, why are you late?" asked Mr. B. So I did what any girl in my shoes would do: take advantage of Mother Nature.

"Well Mr. B," I said, putting my arm around his shoulder, "there comes a time every month for every girl…"

"We understand Ms. Ride! But where was Nicolas? Don't tell me that there is a time for every month for a boy as well." retorted Mr. B.

"Well…..why don't you ask _Nicolas_?" I said with a smug look at Fang.

Fang started, "ummmmmmm….."

**HA HA! You thought they were gonna kiss, didn't you? If you want that to happen, 10 reviews or more. Then you will also get a Dr. M virtual cookie! **


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys

I feel like I'm not getting many reviews if I get at least 5 reviews I will continue the story I am sorry about the stupid author note I hate when people do that. BTW happy holidays and I hope u guys had a happy New year p.s. please don't hate me

Sky writer 23  
>Not sky writers cause my friend bailed on me<p>

**BUT WAIT…**

**There is more**

U guys are taking control on what happens next!

Choices-

A Typical school dance

Some type of Fang vs. Max Competition

A senior boy fashion show in which fang Dylan and iggy must compete in

Any other ideas u think I should do just press the little review button.

I noticed people get more reviews when they do some type of animal

_ there u go is a worm now please review


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you guys soooooooooo much I got 14 reviews from an author's note here is a well deserved chappie 4 u guys review! I'll try to incorporate all ur suggestions.  
>Continuing from where we left of last chappie….<p>

"um" Fang said struggling for an answer awww he looked so cute. Wait! Back up, pretend I never said that. I meant it like a puppy kind of cute not the hot type. Uh huh sure my voice said sarcastically. Yeah my voice, I bet you're thinking if I belong in the loony bin or something but I think my voice is more like a conscious if you know what I mean. So anything I do something wrong it bugs me which basically means I have a voice in my head 24/7.  
>Just then the bell rang Fang probably would have gotten of the hook if it wasn't for good old me.<br>" we'll sir we had a nice chat but I don't to be late and miss out on good education" he said in a fake bright tone.  
>"but Fang we have lunch next so you can take your time," I said innocently. "besides I'm sure our wonderful teacher would like to know the reason for your absence. "<br>Yeah, I can act smart when I want to. Fang glared at me and groped for another response.  
>"lunch is important for a growing teenager, did you know it is the second most important meal of the day?" he asked smooth talking his way out of the situation. I thought I was the only person who could do that. While Fang talked he stuck his tongue out at me making me lose all my respect for him.<br>When Fang and I walked down the hallway he glared at me while I laughed.  
>" I'm sorry" I said in a tone that didn't sound sorry at all. Since we missed lunch we went straight to home Ec. cooking yay! Notice the sarcasm.<br>"Nicholas, Maxine nice of you to join us," Mrs. Moran, or as the students like to call her Moron said while Fang and I glared at the use of our real names. "We're presenting our clothes we made for the quarter,Nicholas you can present first." I snorted waiting for Fang to show his shirt that he spent 3 hours working on.  
>"Nicholas, " Moron said. "I thought you said you were making a shirt?"<br>"this is a shirt," he said looking confused. I looked at this holey thing in front of me and started cracking up.  
>"Maxine would you like to share to the class what is so humorous" that made me laugh even more I mean who says humorous, that's why people invented the word funny. Then I realized I needed to save myself unless I wanted to get detention AGAIN! So I used another one of my numerous talents fake complimenting.<br>".. I mean Mrs. Moran," I said quickly correcting myself, "I love your hair today it looks soo...um" I glanced at the tight bun on her head, " wavy today." apparently this was the right thing to say because she beamed and told me in a loud whisper.  
>"The secret is to wash it 2 times with yak milk." I held my gag but most kids didn't even bother. Well, at least now we know why the room always smells like puke I thought. Mrs. Moron turned her attention back to Fang.<br>"Nicholas this isn't a shirt it is a rag D- "Fang went to sit beside me muttering under his breath.  
>" When jeans have holes in them they're considered 'fashionable' but when a shirt has a couple of small tears in it you end up getting a stinking D-" he said.<br>"Since everyone's' projects looks like things hobos will wear," Mrs. Moron  
>She said wrinkling her nose disgustedly, "I have an extra credit project."<br>Most the class perked and looked half interested.  
>"We're going to have a school boy fashion show!" she said like those game show girls but she looked 10 times uglier. Cue the ear splattering screams from the girls and the groans and complaints from boys I thought.<br>"What?" Fang said in disbelief. That was the 1st time he willingly spoke in front of the whole class.  
>" I thought we were on a budget cut or something." Iggy said desperately. "And besides isn't a fashion show a girl kind of thing?"<br>"Yes, but Lisa generously has donated money for the school" she said beaming.  
>"What if girls need extra credit?" Nudge asked curiously.<br>"the girls will organize the show, the winner of the fashion show will receive a 100 for the quarter." Moron told us. All I could think was that Fang was going to have to model now this I got to see.

REVIEW?


	13. Chapter 13

REVIEW! AND READ MY OTHER MAX RIDE STORY DOUBLE TROUBLE. I THINK IT HAS POTENTIAL BUT IT NEEDS REVIEWS! I AM SORRY ABOUT THE BAD GRAMMER MY PARTNER IS SUPPOSED TO FIX IT BUT SHE DITCHED ME!

Fashion show day!

It was the day the whole school was waiting for- To watch guys make fools out of them selves, well no that is just me but everyone else wants to see what the guys come up with as their talents. The best part is I to miss a whole day of school and I wanted to video tape Fang modeling and post it on youtube. I know I'm such a nice friend.

"HELP ME!" Fang said running towards me followed by Nudge with a make –up kit in her hands.

"Nudge guys don't wear make-up." He said trying to hide behind me.

"Sorry Fang you are on your own with this one." I told him smirking, he gave me the death glare. "On the other hand its getting late Nudge aren't you the announcer." I asked quickly. Fang can be scary when he wants to.

She ran away talking rapidly to herself. Ah good old Nudge.

"You owe me!" I said. Fang rolled his eyes. Then I realized what he was missing.

"Fang why aren't you wearing your #?" I said screaming.

"What #?" he asked

"The # you have to pin on to your shirt or else you can't compete," I told him.

"OOPS?" he said backing away slowly. "Why do you care so much anyway?" he asked suspiciously. Um so that you can make a fool out of yourself on youtube and be humiliated for life I thought.

"Cause I'm a good friend?" I said but it ended up coming out like a question. He knew something was up but he didn't comment on it.

" I think there is spares in the janitor's closet," he said and we made our way there. Do you see it?" he asked

"I can't even see my own hand in this darkness Fang," I said in a Duh tone.

"Wait but there should be light from outside…" He paused and we both looked at the closed door.

"NO!" I said, "Please let this be a dream this only happens in the movies where the hero and heroine get locked in a closet right before something big is supposed to happen."

"So I'm the hero?" he asked in an amused tone.

"Don't flatter your self Fang we are going to die there is no food here or water and all the oxygen going to go out eventually." I said panicked. Fang shut a hand over my mouth and I bit it. Ew that tasted bad.

"OW! What the heck! And since when have you been a Nudge?" he asked.

"Since I realized we are going to die!" I said.

Fang went over to the door.

"You aren't strong enough to kick it open you know!" I told him. He turned the door knob and it opened.

"Hah Hah I knew that would happen," I said unconvincingly.

"Sure you did," he said rolling his eyes.

"NEXT UP IS NICK MARTINEZ" Nudge's bubbly voice said. I smirked time to put Operation make Fang humiliated in action.

REVIEW?


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews I've been working on DOUBLE TROUBLE my other Max Ride story READ IT!

I ran to the audience cell phone in tow. I watched Fang walk up and down the "runway" looking really uncomfortable and as stiff as a board. I saw his lips moving. I could make out the words I'm doing this so I don't fail and go to summer school. I started laughing and yelling at him to "work it" I guess he heard me cause he winked in my direction and loosened up a bit. Lissa thought that the wink was for her and she pretended to catch it and put it in her pocket. It looked really stupid cause 1.) You only do that when someone blows a kiss at you not when someone winks at you and 2.) She was wearing a skirt with no pockets so it looked like she was shoving it down her skirt. AKWARD IMAGE. When Fang left Nudge announced that it was the talent portion of the show. Honestly it was pretty lame but great blackmail. Sam burped the ABCs, Dylan tried to count showing off his muscles as a talent by taking off his shirt (much to Lissa and practically all the females in the room's delight) but was disqualified. Iggy tried to show off his mini bomb he made but when the teacher tried to confiscate it, it ended up blowing up in the principal's face. A bunch of nerds did really long math problems, and a jock tried to throw a football across the room but it ended up hitting a kid in the face. I mean yeah it was amusing but I really wanted to see what Fang would come up with. When it was his turn he came to the stage holding a guitar and had a mike in his other hand.

"Um…" he said a little nervously. "This song is for a friend that is really close to me and I hope she feels the same way."

**(BTW I DON"T KNOW THIS SONG I JUST TYPED SOME KEY WORDS AND IT POPPED UP, IT WAS RELEVANT TO THE STORY SO I USED IT)**

He started singing and I forgot all about recording it, his voice was as smooth as honey and surprised didn't cover what I was feeling when I realized the emo can carry a tune.

"yeah ooh yeah ooh ooh  
>i've had my fair share of playing games<br>all types of relationship  
>but they didn't amount to this<br>for all this time i've been searching girl  
>it's crazy i couldn't see<br>it was right there in front of me

baby it's you  
>the only one i call when i'm down girl<br>the only one thats always been around girl  
>you're the only one who's been there from the start<br>when i couldn't find a way you would show me  
>it's funny cos you've always been my homie<br>so girl let me know  
>will you be more than a friend<br>if we took it there  
>i promise you'll see<br>how good it will be  
>if you were more than a friend<br>lets give love a try  
>the feeling is right<br>there's no reason why  
>you can't be more than a friend<br>(more than a friend)  
>will you be more than a friend<p>

time passes us by so quickly girl  
>so why don't we take this chance<br>won't you let me be your man  
>you say you don't wanna mess things up<br>but baby don't be a afraid  
>it's a chance i'm willing to take<p>

baby it's you  
>the only one i call when i'm down girl (ooh)<br>the only one thats always been around girl  
>you're the only one who's been there from the start<br>when i couldn't find a way you would show me (show me)  
>it's funny cos you've always been my homie<br>so girl let me know  
>will you be more than a friend<br>if we took it there  
>i promise you'll see<br>how good it will be  
>.commore_than_a_friend_lyrics_stevie_  
>if you were more than a friend<br>lets give love a try  
>the feeling is right<br>there's no reason why  
>you can't be more than a friend<p>

there's nothing i wouldn't do  
>just to show you how i feel<br>can't you see that i'm for real  
>(that i'm for real ooh girl)<br>baby just give me your heart  
>and i swear i'll never tear it apart<p>

will you be more than a friend  
>if we took it there<br>i promise you'll see  
>how good it will be<br>if you were more than a friend  
>lets give love a try<br>the feeling is right  
>there's no reason why<br>you can't be more than a friend

if we took it there  
>i promise you'll see<br>how good it will be  
>if you were more than a friend<br>lets give love a try  
>the feeling is right<br>there's no reason why  
>you can't be more than a friend"<p>

Then it struck me, Fang was singing this to a friend. Who did he know that was a girl and was close to him? Then it struck me like a bolt of lightning. The looks he gave, the way he spoke, it all made sense now. FANG LIKED NUDGE. The news surprised me and I was shocked to feel my heart tear apart.

POOR NAIVE MAX SHE DOESN'T REALIZE FANG LIKES HER, REVIEW TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT SORRY THE CHAPPIE WAS PRETTY SHORT I HAVE MIDTERMS TO STUDY 4.


	15. Chapter 15

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS UNFORTUNATELY THIS IS THE SECON TO LAST CHAPPIE IN CHEATER. I NEED TO CONCENTRATE ON DOUBLE TROUBLE BUT I HOPE U GUYS LIKE THE GET ME A 100 REVIEWS!

People went after Fang but I didn't really pay attention I was still trying to get that that Fang like Nudge. When it was time to announce the winner the teachers crowded together and talked in hushed whispers as the whole school was on their toes. The principal came up to the podium.

"Everyone did so well it was hard to decide," he said. I rolled my eyes of course the principal would say something sappy like that even though most the students were pathetic. "But one student stood out the most, Nelson, is the winner of our competition." Nelson who? I wondered I didn't even know that we had a Nelson in the school. Apparently everyone else was thinking along the same lines because I saw a lot of shrugs and confusion on the girls' faces. Then I realized why. A nerd with gelled hair, tacky clothes, and dorky clothes came out with a smile on his face. Ugh, leave it to the teachers to pick the dork of the class. In case you haven't realized he was one of the nerds who did those super long math problems. Obviously Lissa was having a fit.

"My daddy did not pay for all of this to have a NERD win, I think the students should vote on who wins or else daddy will take away his funds and donations from the school," she screeched and for once I didn't blame her.

"Dylan and Fang are the real competition so its really between them," she said bossily.

"But Dylan got disqualified," a teacher said meekly raising her hand.

"Ugh, whateve, so that means Fangels wins!" she said throwing her hands in the air. Fang came out grabbed the trophy and walked back out of the room in two seconds flat.

When everyone left I slowly walked out of the auditorium and I made my way to my locker. To my disappointment Fang was waiting for me.

"Um Max what did you think of my song," he said nervously. Great! Now he was rubbing it in. I thought sarcastically.

"Shouldn't you ask Nudge?" I said meanly the words slipping out of my mouth.

"Nudge?" Fang said looking confused for a moment then banged his head against the wall. "You thought I sang the song for Nudge," he said in an amused tone.

"Oh so it was for Lissa?" I said the hole in my heart tearing deeper.

"No Max it was for you I like you! Not Nudge and definitely not Lissa, Besides Iggy would kill me if I made a move on Nudge" he said throwing his hands in the air then running them threw his black hair in frustration. I processed what he said for a moment. I realized when butterflies were going wild in my stomach that I like him I crushed my lips to his as fireworks exploded within me and my heart healed magically as if the hole was never there. I pulled back only when I was out of breath. Then Fang put his forehead against mine.

"I going to take that as an-I like you too," he said with the same amused tone.

REVIEW THERE IS GOINZG TO BE AN EPILOUGE.

I KNOW IT'S A BIT SHORT BUT I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME.


End file.
